1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a battery charging and discharging apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery discharge apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the gradual discharge of an associated battery member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discharge apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to effect the complete discharging of an associated battery. In this manner, the memory cycle of the battery is reinforced to promote full capacity in the utilization of a fully charged battery subsequent to a discharging procedure.
Prior art organizations available are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,868 to Maruyama, et al. setting forth a charging and discharging control circuit for storage batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,733 to Laliberte sets forth a battery charging and cycling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,026 to Sullivan sets forth a battery discharge level detection circuit to provide for increased loads directed to a battery during periodic times.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved battery discharge apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the ease of mounting of an associated apparatus relative to a battery for its discharge and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.